She Said Yes
by Siera Goddess of the Sea
Summary: It all started because she said yes.


Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Chad Brock's She Said Yes.

Author Note: just a short drabble story written while listening to Chad Brock's She Said Yes. Hope you like it and don't forget to read and review! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ She Said Yes *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*3:00 pm*

Sesshoumaru's cell went off as he pulled it out, the phone number was his old apartment's number calling, he answered it, "This is Sesshoumaru Inutachi, what can I do for you?"

"Hi, my name's Kagome, I've got a bunch of mail for you that's been arriving," came a girls cheerful voice, "would you like me to find a way to deliver it to you?"

"No, that won't be necessary, I'll stop by and pick it up after work," Sesshoumaru replied.

"K, see ya then," the phone clicked off.

*Around 5:00 pm*

Kagome was getting the apartment cleaned up when the doorbell rang; she smiled and went to answer it. When she opened the door she felt mesmerized as she looked upon the long silver haired figure that stood in the door.

"Come on in, I've got snacks coming out of the oven if you're interesting," she stepped aside to let him in as she headed to the kitchen.

"Yes, I would not mind," he shut the door behind him as he removed his suit jacket and sat on the couch.

Kagome came out carrying a large tray with mini-cheese hot dogs, crab Rangoon's, and two glasses of mountain dew. She also had a stack of enveloped under her arm as he got up to help her set the tray down, "oh thanks."

She smiled and sat down before setting the stack on the table, "here ya go, this is all the mail that's arrived so far."

"Thank you," he said, as she handed him a glass.

"So, Sesshoumaru are you an office worker?" she asked smiling as she sipped at her own glass.

"Yes, I'm the head of the Inutachi Corporation," Sesshoumaru said, a soft smile of his own seeming to cross his lips. He didn't know why but for some reason he felt comfortable talking to Kagome. It was almost as if they had known each other for years even though they had just met.

He found himself telling her everything, about his family and business. She told him about how she also had a little brother and growing up on a shrine with her mouther and grandfather. They talked all about their likes and dislikes, adventures and dreams. He even found himself occasionally laughing.

"oh wow, look at the time," Kagome said surprised, as she looked at the clock over the fireplace.

It read 9:00pm, they had spent over four hours talking, and he hadn't even noticed how much time had flown by. He had been so mesmerized by her voice and eyes; it had been years since he had felt this relaxed around anyone. He felt as if had been fate that he had met her today.

As she got up to gather the snack trays up he spoke up, "would it be alright if I saw you again?"

Kagome almost dropped the trays surprised but a happy smile was on her face, "sure, when would you like to see each other again?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch, there was actually a laser show being performed at the astronomy tower that night around 9:30, "How about right now, there's a laser show being performed at the Inutachi Astronomy tower tonight."

"Sure, I love the stars," Kagome took the trays to the kitchen to drop them off, she could clean them later. Grabbing her jacket she met him at the door as they headed on their way.

*10:45 pm*

"That was wonderful, thank you so much for bringing me to see it," Kagome said as they exited the tower.

"I'm glad you enjoyed," Sesshoumaru helped slip her coat back on her shoulders, " Kagome do you believe in fate?

Kagome blinked for a moment before a smile crossed her lips as she nodded and said, "yes."

*6 months later*

Sesshoumaru was standing outside the astronomy tower where he had taken kagome for the laser show the first night they had met. He couldn't believe how fast they days had gone by, all that he could think about was Kagome, he had never met anyone who made him feel the way she did. She helped make him into the man he wanted to be, he could up with a million reasons of why he wanted Kagome. Loving her was just like breathing, and it was obvious to everyone around him that she was made for him, as they were always pointing it out.

"Sorry I'm late!" kagome called as she came racing up the steps dressed in a beautiful emerald green sun-dress that dropped to her ankles.

"It's alright," Sesshoumaru took her hand and led her inside, past the seats and onto the stage.

"Sesshoumaru what are.." she gasped when all the lights went off and they were surrounded in hundreds of stars and comets.

Sesshoumaru was kneeling in front of her holding a small black box, "Kagome, you are the only one who has ever made me feel the way I do. There's no one I have ever felt such strong feelings for, you are my entire world and life. So here at the place where we first discovered fate, I will ask you the one thing that would make me the happiest man on earth. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kagome held her hands to her mouth as he opened the box revealing a beautiful silver band with a moon crest in the band and a beautiful diamond shaped like a green star. She had tears filling her eyes as she suddenly surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck causing them to lose balance and fall to the ground with him on his back, "yes!"

When they were back on their feet he placed the ring on her finger as she titled her head and said, "when?"

"How about right now," Sesshoumaru said overjoyed that she had said yes, "love can't wait, do you believe in fate?"

"yes, I do," Kagome smiled as they exited the tower.

They were instantly on the phone calling the preacher, and their family and friends. Everyone though last minute would be able to attend. Soon the two of them were standing under the stars once again being joined as one. As Sesshoumaru gazed at her, he just couldn't believe that all this started with her saying, yes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Note: Don't forget to R&R: Read and Review!


End file.
